You're Not Alone
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: After the death of his parents, Magnus is sent to live with the Lightwoods. He'd rather be anywhere else. But there is the problem of, possibly falling for your foster brother. Alec/Magnus Rated T R&R Slightly OOC HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Okay everyone! I know I have about a bazillion fanfics that aren't finished but this idea seemed to interest me. And plus, I still have to write one part of 'Grab someone, and drink a little more' before I can post the stupid chapter. So yeah. _

_Anyway, this is going to be an All Human, Alternate Universe fic. So I hope this goes pretty good. And maybe if I'm being super duper nice (and if I have enough inspiration) maybe I will finish this one too! Because I got loads of ideas for this. _

_So lets get on with the story! _

_Third Person POV:_

The music was blasting through the sleek sound system that was set up in the main area of his house. It was an upbeat song, with a hypnotic sound. The strobe lights were flashing, the drinks were being passed around.

And in all, the party was amazing.

Magnus knew he shouldn't have thrown a party while his parents were out of town. They raised him to be a good kid and get good grades and get into a good college. But he was practically the opposite. He stayed out late pretty much every night, he didn't exactly get good grades, and he was sure he wasn't going to get into a good college.

His parents just thought that he was acting out, because they didn't give him enough attention. But they always had given him _too much_ attention. So that was probably why he was a self centered spoiled rich kid.

Everyone who went to his prestigious private school knew him by name. Well, anyone who was _anyone_ would know who he and his family were. His father was a movie producer and his mother was a screenwriter. They were very well known and very good at what they do.

And Magnus resented it.

Not for the reasons your probably thinking though. Not because he was tired of everyone knowing his name, not because he wanted to live life as a normal teenager (As if! He would never want to be a normal teenager). But for some reason unknown to him, every time they went out of state or just out of the city, he would always get this weird feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

Well, the only terrible thing that did happen one time was when they took away his Maserati for two days because his parents found out that he threw a party while they were gone.

"Hey Magnus! Great party!" A fair girl, who he knew as Juliet said to him. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks, nothing but the best you know" He chuckled.

"Of course" She replied and then walked into the crowd of dancing bodies.

He shook his head. All night people had been coming up and complimenting his party. He heard it all before. It was the same old things. He picked up his electric blue drink that tasted like raspberries up, and took a long swig.

As he was putting it back down, he heard the doorbell sound through the entire place. He didn't exactly know how he heard it, because the music was very loud. But he got up from his bar stool and strutted down the stairs and opened the door.

When he saw who was standing at his front door, he felt his heart run cold. There, standing in their all intimidating glory, stood three officers. Who looked at him with a pitying glance.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" One of them asked, in a gruff voice.

"Yes. May I ask why you are here?" Magnus replied politely.

"Would you mind stepping out here for a moment? This is really important" Another one said.

Magnus' heart beat sped up. He didn't know what was going on. But he was pretty scared. The looks on the officers face's didn't help the matter either. But he stepped out onto the over sized porch.

"Magnus? We are so sorry, but-" The final officer started but was cut off by the first one.

"But your parents have been in a terrible accident and they didn't make it" He said in a soft tone.

Magnus felt himself go cold. He felt cold to the bone. He had to grab onto the pole beside him, so he would topple over.

"I think he's going to faint" The second officer commented.

And he was right. Magnus couldn't keep his grip on the pole and fell over, the world becoming dark around him.

Magnus woke up to light in his face.

He sat up quickly and looked around to see that he was in his bedroom. But instead of being by himself, an officer sat in a chair by the door. Magnus arched an eyebrow at him.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

The officer got an odd expression on his face when Magnus asked him that.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" The officer asked.

Magnus sat back on his large, fluffy pillows. He thought hard, through the thick haze that was still around his brain from sleeping, to remember what happened last night.

"I had a party.. didn't I?" He said, after a few minutes.

"Yes.. but do you remember anything else?" The officer prodded.

Magnus' eyes widened and tears started to build up. He remembered everything now. How he had a party because he wanted to, how the officers came to his house to tell him the awful news, how he remember falling.

"They're actually.. dead?" He whispered softly.

The officer nodded. Again, he got that same strange pitying stare. Magnus didn't want pity. He wanted his parents to be alive.

"What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" He said frantically.

"Well, one family has kindly offered to bring you under their wing" The officer said, awkwardly.

"This happened only yesterday, and I already got a foster family?" Magnus asked, incredulously.

"Well, we didn't want you to be without a stable home. Since your parents aren't here anymore" The officer snapped.

Magnus heaved a big sigh and flopped back down onto his pillows. He covered his face with one.

"When do I leave?" He asked, his voice a little muffled by the pillow.

"Um, later today actually" The officer replied.

Magnus let out a frustrated scream. Last night he was told his parents are dead, and today he was told he was going to be moving in with some family that he didn't know? What a sick and twisted thing.

He sat up and got out of his bed. He glared at the officer.

"I need to get dressed. Get out" He growled.

The officer nodded and walked out of the room. Magnus sighed again and went to his closet. He didn't want to wear any colorful things, so he pulled out a pair of his favorite black skinny jeans, and a black v-neck long sleeved shirt.

He took off the clothes that he wore for the party last night. Trying to avoid the mirrors that were in his room. He knew he probably look liked a total mess. After peeling off the clothes, he threw them in a corner and got dressed in the clean ones he just picked out.

_Time to face the inevitable_ he thought.

He walked over to the mirror that sat on top of his vanity. He want shocked at what he saw. He saw it numerous times. Black smudges of makeup decorated the bottom of his eyes, glitter was everywhere on his face, his red tinted lip gloss was smudged over the bottom half of his face and his once spiky hair was falling a little limp.

So with a sigh, he looked away from the mirror and went to the bathroom to work on the mess that he called, himself.

About an hour later he emerged from the bathroom. He had barely any makeup on, only eyeliner. And his hair fell around his face and shoulders, instead of it being up and spiky.

He walked down the stairs. He saw the police officers from last night seated around the room. They looked up at him as he walked down the spiraling staircase.

"I am going for a walk. I'll be back later" He said to them, curtly.

Before they could say anything, he walked out the door. He walked down the street. He didn't know where he was going but he knew Los Angelas like the back of his hand.

And sadly, the paparazzi liked to follow him and ask him random question about his personal life.

Like right now.

He groaned as he saw the car pull up in front of him. He just wanted them to go away.

"Magnus! How are you taking the death of your parents?" One of them shouted.

"Magnus! Over here, we want a shot of you for _Vanity Fair_" Another one shouted.

"Why cant you people just leave me alone?" Magnus shouted at them, and ran.

He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he wanted to be away from those awful people. He ran until his legs couldn't take it anymore. And by that, until he ran into someone.

He and whoever he ran into fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw blue ones stare back at him. If it were any normal day he would hhave complimented the boys eyes and start to flirt, but today he just wasn't feeling himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Why cant you leave me alone? Do I look okay to you?" Magnus yelled.

He got up and walked away. Leaving the boy behind.

_A/n: Okay, I'm not sure if that was a really great ending for this. But I tried. The next chapter should be up sometime later. And guess what!_

_I actually know where I'm going with this.. which is unusual. I usually write whatever comes to mind and hope that it fits with the rest of the story. _

_So, did I do any good? Did you like it? Should I continue?_

_Review?_

_Chantelle xox_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey everyone! Since today is the last day before spring break for me, I decided not to go to school and so because I don't have a lot to do around my house, I decided to give you guys another chapter to 'You're Not Alone'. I hope you guys liked the last chapter! _

_Anyway, on with the story?_

_Third Person POV:_

After the encounter with the blue eyed stranger, Magnus walked angrily back to his house. He knew he had to pack, and if he didn't, he would possibly get in trouble.

In truth, he didn't want to pack. He didn't want to say goodbye to his house. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friends. He didn't want to leave most of his clothes behind. He didn't want to leave this life behind. But most of all..

He didn't want to say goodbye to his parents.

He couldn't bare the thought of telling them goodbye, when he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't do that to the people that raised him. He felt like that would be a betrayal to them. So he just couldn't.

He didn't realize he was crying until the wind brushed his face. The wind made the tears run cold. He was shivering slightly. Even though, California was a pretty warm place and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt.

He walked until he came to the fence that bordered his house. He gave it an ominous look. Without his parents, this place didn't seem like a home to him anymore. It felt like a prison. But with a sigh, he opened the gate and walked up the cobble stone pathway. When he came to the door, he hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should just walk in, or knock.

_That's ridiculous. Just walk in_, He thought.

So he turned the door knob, and walked inside. He wasn't surprised to see that the police were still there. Magnus suppose, in a way that they were his guardians until his foster family came to pick him up.

"How did your walk go?" One of them asked.

"Fine, fine. I'm just going to go and pack" He said, and walked up the stairs.

When he walked into his room, the true reality of this hit him like a tonne of bricks. He couldn't believe that this could be the last time that he would be in this room. Maybe the last time he would be in this house. In this state.

With a heavy heart he rummaged around his room until he found his sparkly, hot pink suitcase. He laid it on the bed and opened it. He then went to his closet and started to pick out things that he wanted to take and the things that would have to stay until he could get them.

He ended up packing his favorites and the things that simply _had to go_. He had a good few pairs of skinny jeans packed, they ranged in different colors, although he had packed a few black pairs too. He packed his favorite t-shirts and button up's, as well. And he threw in a few pairs of shoes.

_Now is the hard part.._ he thought.

He had to decide what make up to take and what to leave behind. He packed a few jars of glitter and eyeliner. He decided to leave his eyeshadow. He could always buy some more, where ever he was going to.

So with the packing done, he dragged his over sized suitcase downstairs and put it by the door. He realized he only had a few hours left in California, and all he had done was pack and get ambushed by the stupid reporters. He didn't even say goodbye to his friends.

He felt horrible, and ice cold to the bone. With trembling fingers he pulled out his cellphone and pressed number one on his speed dial. His best friend, Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor Fell, was his best friend since he started school back in kindergarten. When they first met, they were sort of like rivals, trying to out do each other. But soon they grew tired of it and decided to call it a truce. And they started to hang out, and learned that they had a lot in common. So, they became the best of friends.

Ragnor picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Mag!" He said happily.

"Hey, would you mind meeting up with me in a few minutes?" Magnus asked. Even to himself he sounded terribly sad.

"Sure, but whats wrong? You sound really upset" Ragnor noted.

"I'm fine" _What a lie_, the voice in his head hissed.

"If you're sure"_I'm not, but you believe me._

"Thanks. meet me by Starbucks, kay?" Magnus said.

"Sure thing" Ragnor replied.

Magnus hung put his phone back in his pocket, and turned towards the police.

"I'll be out with my friend, if you need me. Don't call" He said.

He grabbed a sweater from a nearby closet and pulled it on, flipping the hood over his head. He grabbed his lime green Ipod and put the headphones in and turned it up. He walked out of the house without a backward glance.

The walk to Starbucks wasn't very far. Only about ten minutes on foot, and about five if you were driving. When he came into view of the small coffee shop, he saw his colorful and flamboyant friend standing outside of it.

"Sweetie, you're wearing black? And you have your hair down! There must be something wrong" Ragnor commented.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Lets go inside" Magnus suggested sullenly.

They walked inside quietly and got a booth in the back. Magnus turned off his Ipod and took out the headphones. He placed the Ipod on the table. Ragnor was looking at him curiously, obviously wanting to know what was going on with his best friend.

"So, what happened? You look like someone died, or something" _Bad choice of words Ragnor, thanks a whole freaking lot._

"Someone did" Magnus whispered sadly.

"What?" Ragnor asked, confusedly.

"My parents died, Ragnor. They were in a car crash and didn't make it" Magnus said with watery eyes.

Ragnor stared his his best friend, with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe that Magnus' kind parents had died. He reached out and touched Magnus' hand in a comforting gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus" Ragnor whispered.

"Don't be. Its done now. I'm moving out of state tonight" Magnus told his friend with tears streaking down his face now.

"What?" Ragnor asked, a sad tone tinged his words.

"I got adopted. I'm moving Ragnor" Magnus cried.

"No! You cant move" Ragnor said.

"I know, I know. I don't want to move either. But the police say, this is what's best for me" Magnus said quietly.

"This is terrible" Ragnor replied.

"Yeah, it is. But there's nothing that we can do to stop it" Magnus said.

He took his Ipod and turned it on. He checked the time on it. He had to go soon. His foster family would be at the house in a little while, to pick him up.

"Ragnor, there's always calling and texting. And I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go" Magnus said.

"Okay, I'll see you again sometime" Ragnor said with a smile.

"But of course, darling. You're not getting rid of me for good" Magnus said with a little laugh.

They gave each other one last hug and parted ways. Magnus walked back to his house. But the only difference when he got back was the Mercedes parked outside of his house. He walked back up the cobble stone path and opened the door. When he walked inside, he saw a few new people, other than the police there in his living room.

There was two girls and two boys. The girls could have passed for twin sisters. They both had dark hair and blue-gray eyes and were tall. The boys didn't look at all like each other. One was brown haired and blue eyed and the other one was golden.

"Uh, Hello?" Magnus said, cautiously.

"Magnus, this your foster family" One of the officers said.

"I'm Maryse Lightwood" One of the dark haired girls said.

"I'm Robert Lightwood" The brown haired man said.

"I'm Isabelle!" The other girl said happily.

"I'm Jace" The last one said monotonously.

"Our other son, Alec, couldn't come with us but you'll meet him when we go and pick him up" Maryse said.

"Okay then" Magnus nodded.

They all sat down around the room. They talked about mindless things, trying to get to know each other better. Magnus found out that Maryse and Robert were in the film industry, but preferred to live on The Upper East Side of Manhattan with their family, instead of living in Hollywood. He found out that he and Isabelle had a few things in common, like their obsession with fashion and makeup. And Jace didn't bother to talk a whole lot, so he didn't learn anything about him.

While they were talking one of their phones went off. Isabelle stood up sheepishly and went to take the call. When she came back she had a smile on her face.

"That was Alec! He said we can go and pick him up now" She said brightly.

Maryse nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Maryse asked Magnus.

"Yeah, I got my bag packed and stuff.." Magnus trailed off.

Maryse gave Robert a look that said 'What are you waiting for? Ask him if you can take his bag for him'.

"Where's your suitcase, Magnus?" Robert asked politely.

"That one" Magnus said, pointing at his hot pink suitcase.

Robert gave it a weird look but went over and took it anyway. The five of them walked out of Magnus' used-to-be-home. Robert put the suitcase in the back of the car and closed the trunk of it. Magnus got in the back of the car with Jace and Isabelle. He sat by the window, so he laid his head against it and watched as his house slide out of view.

They drove for a little while before stopping in front of a library. But who was there, surprised Magnus even more.

It was the blue eyed stranger. The one he yelled at a little while ago.

He was his new foster brother.

_Crap_.

_A/n: Okay then. That is the ending to the chapter. I hope it doesn't entirely suck. I tried my best to make this as interesting as possible. _

_Okay, so I'm going to try something.. If I get three or more reviews, I'll update. I saw this done a lot lately and I wanted to see if it would work for me. So three is a minimum that I'm asking for :P_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Peace, Love, and Skittles._

_Chantelle xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got three reviews, but here I am.. updating. I had nothing else better to do, because my little sister is having her birthday party today and I'm chilling out in my room because her little friends are annoying. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! _

_Third Person POV:_

The blue eyed stranger, was who Magnus assumed Alec, the oldest of the Lightwood children. Magnus couldn't really help but not notice the blueness of his eyes. They were like azure. So deep, yet so light.

Alec walked down the library steps and walked to the car. He was carrying a blue laptop in one arm and what looked like a text book. He seemed to be trying his best not to drop anything, especially his computer.

Alec opened the door, and a look of shock crossed his face. Then a look of anger. Probably remembering their earlier encounter. In which Magnus yelled at him. That was probably not the smartest thing he done. But he was upset and needed something to take it out on. And Alec was maybe that something at the time.

"What are you doing here?" Alec hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is that anyway to treat your new _foster brother_?" Magnus smirked.

Alec's face reddened in anger. The other Lightwoods were staring at the two. They were confused and a little shocked. They had never seen Alec talk to anyone like this. So this was a first.

"_What?_" Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus' smirk developed into a full on grin. He was getting a kick out of Alec's anger. It was funny and amusing how worked up the boy could get.

"Mom, is this true?" Alec asked sharply.

"Yes it is Alec. Now behave" She said.

Alec grumbled something under his breath and climbed into the car. When he was climbing into the car he made sure that he stepped on his foot. Magnus didn't give away any sign that it hurt. But, _damn_, it did hurt. It was like Alec was wearing steel soled shoes. He probably was for all Magnus knew.

"Okay, so this is whats going to happen. We're going to the airport now, because we're going back to Manhattan today. So, here is what the seating arrangements are: Obviously its me and your father, Jace and Isabelle, and Alec and Magnus" Maryse stated.

Alec's eyes widened. He would rather sit next to Izzy and talk about _boys_ until they back to Manhattan. Heck, he would rather sit next to Jace ramble on about some girl he met during vacation.

"M-mom, cant I sit next to Izzy, or Jace?" Alec spluttered.

"I'm sorry, but this is final" She said firmly.

Alec glared at her and slouched back into the seat. Why did he have to sit next to the newcomer? He couldn't really care less about him. In fact, he didn't want anything to do with him. So there.

The drive to the airport was boring and filled with an awkward silence. Alec was glaring at nothing in particular, Jace was listening to his Ipod touch, Izzy was reading a copy of _Seventeen_, which she was on the cover of, and Magnus was staring off into space. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular.

When they finally got to the airport and Robert parked the car, the four teenagers scrambled to get out of the car, not wanting to stay another minute in it. Magnus got out and stretched. He stood around listening to his Ipod, until Isabelle came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He took out the headphones and turned toward her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you and Alec meet before? He hasn't talked to anyone like that before" Isabelle said.

"Um, lets just say I ran into him and then I yelled at him" Magnus shrugged.

"Not the greatest first impression I must say. No wonder why it seems like he hates you" She pointed out.

"Well yeah, I suppose so" He replied.

"So, do you like our crazy messed up family?" Isabelle asked.

"I guess so. But I must say, your brother is quite attractive" Magnus smirked at Isabelle's expression.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Alec of course. Jace is okay, but there's something about Alec.. but whatever" Magnus said.

"So you're..?" Izzy trailed off.

"No, I like girls too. It's just that guys are so much better" Magnus explained with a laugh.

"Oh" Izzy giggled.

There was a silence for a few moments. It want a very uncomfortable one, but it was a little weird.

"So, does this make you feel weird? Talking about guys and stuff?" Magnus asked.

"Not really. I always kind of wanted a friend like you anyway" Izzy admitted.

"Oh? Hmm, so who's hotter? Ian Somerhalder or Robert Pattinson?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, definitely Ian" Izzy said immediately.

"I agree. There's just nothing really good looking about Robert.. besides his accent of course" Magnus said.

"Yeah" Izzy replied.

Maryse walked over to the two and told them that they were going to go inside now. So they dropped their conversation and followed the others inside.

"Okay, so we'll be boarding the plane soon so don't go too far. Oh, Magnus and Alec.. can I speak to you two for a few minutes" Maryse said.

Magnus shrugged and walked toward Maryse, Alec wasn't that far behind him.

"Boys, since the guest rooms are being redone you two are going to have to share Alec's room" Maryse told them with an apologetic expression.

"What!" Both of them said at the same time.

"I'm sorry boys. But it has to be done. Alec please be a good sport about this" Maryse said and then walked off.

Alec turned to Magnus with his blue eyes blazing, he had a scowl on his face.

"What is your problem? First you enter our family, you wrap my parents around your finger and then you take my room, why?" Alec said with an angry tone lacing through his words.

Magnus wasn't sure what he done to Alec to make him hate him this much.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you to make you hate me. But at least you have parents, mine died. So there, are you happy now?" Magnus said and walked back over to Izzy.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, its your brother. He's just throwing a hissy fit because he has to share a room with me" Magnus said with a laugh.

"Really?" Izzy giggled.

"Uh huh. Its quite amusing actually" Magnus added.

Just then their plane number was being called. So they had to grab thier things and climb onto the plane. Magnus just remembered he had to sit next to Alec.

_Great_ he mentally sighed.

He grimaced as he sat next to Alec. Alec was reading a book. From what Magnus could tell, it was an old copy of _Dracula_. Interesting. Magnus leaned his head against the seat and took out his Ipod. He put in the headphones, and drifted off..

Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Alec. He had an annoyed expression on his face. He didn't look too happy to be the one waking him up.

"What?" Magnus yawned.

"We're, at the airport in New York. Mom told me to stay behind and wake you up" Alec said.

"Fine" Magnus replied.

Magnus stood up and walked out of the plane, not bothering to wait for Alec. Why should he wait for him anyway? After all the mean and horrible things that Alec had said to him. Magnus decided he wasn't going to talk to Alec until, he apologized for all the things that he had said.

When he stepped out of the plane, he saw the other Lightwoods standing by, probably waiting for him and Alec. He walked over to them.

"Welcome to New York, Magnus" Izzy said brightly.

"Why thank you" Magnus smiled.

They stood there for a few minutes, talking about the shopping industry in NY. Izzy said it was one of the best in the world. But then again she could have just been biased about it, since she lived here for her whole life.

"No, I'm totally serious. Its one of the best" She said.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I need to get more clothes anyway.. I had to leave a lot of my clothes" Magnus said.

"Well don't worry. Once you get settled in and stuff, we'll go shopping. It'll be fun" Izzy replied.

Magnus smiled at Izzy's childish behavior. It was adorable, in a little sister kind of way. Alec came down off of the plane ramp and walked over to his family. Not before, casting a glare in Magnus and Izzy's direction.

"I really want to know what I did to him, to make him hate me so much" Magnus sighed.

"Me too. He's never acted this way before. Its weird" Izzy noted.

"Hmm" Magnus hummed.

"Isabelle, Magnus! Come on, we're going home now" Robert called out to them.

They walked over to the car and got in. This time the car ride was filled with chatter about the vacation they had in L.A. Magnus commented a few times, but didn't say a whole lot. He kind of felt like he was intruding on something. So he took to looking out the window and looking at the different things that passed by.

But soon they were driving down a little road with many beautiful houses. They looked old and expensive. But elegant. They took a right turn and started to drive down another little road with trees decorating each side. They stopped in front of a large white house. It was very beautiful. The garden was spacious and had a large Willow tree in the corner. It looked amazing.

They all climbed out of the car and went into the house. The inside wasn't a disappointment either. The foyer was decorated elegantly and modernly. Magnus looked around.

"So what do you think, Magnus?" Robert asked.

"Your home is beautiful" Magnus said.

"Maryse will be happy to hear that. She takes great pride in decorating this place" Robert chuckled.

Robert walked off. Leaving Magnus standing there by himself. He didn't know what to do. Just wait for someone to show him around?

"Come on, I'll show you to my room" Alec muttered behind him.

Magnus nodded and followed Alec up the stairs. They walked until they came to the last floor. Alec turned to Magnus.

"We all get our own floor. So this one is mine and yours. Mom and Dad's floor is the very first one, then its Jace's and then Izzy's" Alec explained.

Magnus couldn't help but notice the way Alec said Jace's name. It was like the name was sacred or something. Magnus mentally shrugged. It was probably nothing.

Alec led Magnus down the hall, to the very last room and the right. He opened the door and walked inside. Magnus followed.

Alec's room was a little bland and simple. It was blue on white. The walls were an off white color, the carpet was a beige color, his bed had blue blankets and comforters, the trim of the room was blue.

_I miss my room_, Magnus thought sadly. His room was the most colorful thing. The carpet was hot pink, the walls were different colors, he had a canary yellow comforter and blue sparkly pillows. But this, this was monotone. Boring.

"So this is it?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Alec sighed in annoyance.

"Bleh. It'll have to do for now, I suppose" Magnus sighed over dramatically.

Alec looked too annoyed. It was amusing how much Magnus got under his skin. Magnus decided he was going do to whatever he could to figure out why Alec hated him so much. It didn't seem like such a hard plan, but Alec seemed too serious. And not the type to talk a lot.

Just then, Izzy burst into the room with a light smile on her face.

"Mom, says that we have to go downstairs for supper" She declared and left the room.

So with a sigh, the two boys made thier way downstairs.

_This is going to be a long supper_..

_A/n: Okay then! There you have it, chapter three. I hope it didn't suck terribly. _

_Anyway, I feel like I should explain Alec's behavior.. I was thinking it would be interesting to have Alec portrayed as this mean and cold person towards Magnus at first. I think he turned out this way because, when Magnus ran into him, Alec asked Magnus if he was okay but Magnus just yelled in Alec's face and left him behind, no 'sorry, I ran into you' or anything. So I thought 'why not have Alec be angry at Magnus, because of that and see where that takes us?'. So in all, I just thought it would be an interesting concept to explore because most fanfic's portray Alec as a very sweet and awkward person (and I'm no exception to that either!) so I thought this was a little different. _

_Oh and if you guys don't like the OOCness, of the story then sorry. That's your problem, I put up 'slightly OOC' in the description, so if you guys refuse to see it, then fine. Boo you. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle xox_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: *Gasp* Am I giving you guys another chapter to this story already? Well, I guess I am. There's nothing else to do. I have no school since its Good Friday and plus its spring break here where I live. Although, you wouldn't think its spring. There's still a little bit of snow left on the ground and its still a little cold. I really wish the snow and coldness would leave. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. _

_Now on for a little family supper chapter! :P_

_Third Person POV:_

Supper with the Lightwoods wasn't a dull moment. They laughed, and chatted about random things. Like any normal family. Magnus just sat there, admiring the way they acted around each other. His family never had cute little family dinners like this. They always took their supper into different rooms of the house and ate by themselves.

But this. This is what a family should be like, Magnus decided. It should be happy, and comfortable. Even though he only knew these people for such a short time, he felt comfortable around them. Well everyone, but Alec.

During dinner Alec refused to look in Magnus' general direction. Sometimes he would slip up and look in his direction, but whenever he did Alec always glared. It was like Magnus was some disgusting bug that annoyed the hell out of him. Magnus mentally sighed.

But then, Alec just _had_ to spill hot soup onto Magnus' lap. Magnus hissed and jumped up from his seat. The other Lightwoods looked at him curiously.

"I think Alec spilled his soup on me, it was an accident of course" Magnus said the last part quickly.

Alec slouched back into his chair and glared at his plate.

"Now Alec, I don't think the plate did anything to you" Jace laughed.

Alec blushed and got up from the table and walked briskly up the stairs. Magnus turned back to Maryse and Robert.

"May I go and change?" He asked.

"Of course" Maryse said.

Magnus nodded his 'thank you' and left the table. He remembered Alec telling him that they had the last floor to themselves, so he found Alec's room pretty easily. When he came to the door he wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk in. He went for knocking.

Alec opened the door with an angry expression, and Magnus couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Well, I was just going to come in and change my pants. Because you spilled soup on me" Magnus explained.

Alec rolled his eyes but opened the door a bit more so that Magnus could get in. Magnus brushed by Alec and stepped into the room. He found his suitcase easily, since it was the most colorful thing in the whole room. He walked over to it and un-zipped it. He rummaged around until he came to a pair of his favorite electric blue skinny jeans. He pulled them out and zippered the suitcase up.

Not caring if Alec was still in the room or not, Magnus changed out of his soup covered jeans and pulled on the other pair that he picked out. Once that was done he picked up the soup-spilled jeans and laid them on top of his suitcase. He turned around and saw that Alec was staring at him, with an adorable blush on his face.

Magnus smirked.

"What? You don't like other people changing in front of you?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed even more, making Magnus' smirk turn into a grin. Magnus walked closer to Alec. He leaned forward so his mouth was at Alec's ear. Magnus heard Alec's little gasp, but brushed it off.

"Oh darling, because of your little stunt with the soup.. you do know this means war, right?" Magnus whispered in his ear.

With that said, Magnus leaned back so he could see Alec's expression. Alec was staring at Magnus with wide blazing eyes. His blush was more refined. Magnus turned and walked out of the room and decided to go back down to the dining room.

The four other Lightwoods were still there. Maryse looked up and smiled warmly at Magnus.

"Maryse, if its okay with you. Could me and Isabelle go shopping?" Magnus asked.

"Of course, bring Jace and Alec along with you too. The four of you should do something together" Maryse said, the ghost of an unknown emotion flitted through her eyes.

"Okay, we can go now if you want to" Izzy said.

"Sure, but lets go get Jace and Alec" Magnus suggested.

Izzy nodded and got up from the dining table. Together they walked out of the room. Izzy knew where to find Jace, so Magnus just followed her. They were walking down a large hall with many pictures. There were a couple of a young boy who looked like Alec.

"Izzy? Who's that little boy in this picture?" Magnus asked.

Izzy stopped and walked over to Magnus. She picked up the picture he was holding. She smiled sadly at the picture. Her blue-gray eyes tearing up slightly.

"This was Max. He was mine and Alec's younger brother" Izzy said.

"Was?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, 'was'. One night, he was getting a drive home from his friends house in one of our Limo's. Our driver at the time was named Hodge. Hodge didn't have really good eyesight, so he didn't see the car heading for them. They had a head on collision and they both died that night" Izzy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Magnus said softly.

"Thanks. I don't think we ever got over the death of him. Alec took it the hardest though. Mom initially asked him to pick Max up from his friends house, but Alec couldn't. He was too busy with something. So, I guess that's why he thinks its his fault. And I guess that's why he doesn't like 'newcomers'. Although, Jace was adopted too.." Izzy trailed off.

"So he thinks I'm going to replace Max? I wouldn't do that" Magnus said.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't. But Alec has a weird way of thinking. But can I tell you something? And promise not to tell Alec. Like at all" Izzy said.

"You have my word" Magnus promised.

"I think Alec likes Jace. I mean _like like_" Izzy said.

"Oh? So you think Alec's..?" Magnus trailed off.

"Yeah. I think so" Izzy admitted.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone" Magnus swore.

"Thanks" Izzy muttered.

"So, what do the Lightwood children do? For a living I mean. Your parents are big in the film industry so you guys must have connections with producers and stuff like that" Magnus said.

"Not really actually. We try to act as normal as possible. We even go to a public school" Izzy said.

"Oh? I've never been to a public school before" Magnus mused.

"We'll Im sure mom is going to register you for it. But don't worry, its actually pretty fun" Izzy replied.

They were in front of a door that read 'theater'. Magnus didn't notice that they were walking. Izzy opened the door and walked inside, Magnus followed her. Jace was there, watching a random action film. He looked up.

"Oh hey you guys" He said.

"Wanna come shopping with us?" Izzy asked.

"Meh, sure why not" Jace shrugged.

"Wow, you're actually willing to come shopping with us?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. I need to get new jeans" Jace said.

"Okay then. Meet us outside by the Ferrari" Izzy replied.

They walked out of the room and went up to Alec's. Izzy just barged into the room, without knocking. Alec looked up and when he saw Magnus he blushed. Probably remembering what happened earlier.

"Alec you're going shopping with us, kay?" Izzy said to her older brother.

"Since when?" Alec asked with an annoyed tone.

"Since now, so get up off your lazy butt and meet us outside by the Ferrari" Izzy told him.

Izzy stalked out of the room, but Magnus stayed behind. He had to get his wallet, which had his credit cards and cash in. He turned to Alec.

"Come on darling. It'll be fun. And maybe if you are good you'll get to see me in some hot outfit" Magnus winked.

Alec's expression was priceless. Magnus had to suppress a laugh. He walked out of the room and walked down the stairs before he started to laugh. The look on Alec's face, was one of the cutest and funniest things he had ever seen.

He walked out of the house and saw Izzy and Jace by a bright blue car. He walked over to them. He tried to keep his mind off of Alec's funny expression but his brain kept going back to it so he busted out into laughter all over again.

"Magnus are you okay?" Izzy asked.

Magnus calmed down and told them what happened. Once he told them, they too were laughing. Magnus chuckled.

"Nice going dude" Jace said.

"Thanks" Magnus replied.

Alec came out of the house then, and walked over to them. When they saw him they started to laugh all over again. Alec looked at them with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Lets go" Izzy said.

They all got into the car. Izzy turned on the radio and turned up the volume. They all started to jam out to LMFAO's song 'Shooting star', even Alec. Which surprised Magnus a little bit. Alec didn't seem like the type to just go music crazy in a car. But, I guess you learn new things everyday.

They drove until they were in downtown NY. It was pretty busy, so Izzy couldn't go as fast as she was on the back roads. Izzy stopped abruptly. She started to squeal. The boys gave each other a look and turned back to her.

"Izzy whats wrong?" Alec asked.

"My favorite store is having a sale!" She said.

She stopped the car and jumped out. She walked over to the store. Magnus turned to Jace and Alec.

"Okay I love shopping as much as a teenage girl, but is she always like that?" Magnus asked.

"Oh yeah. It was even worst when we were in Paris for a weekend" Jace shuddered, at the supposedly scaring memory.

Magnus got an idea.

"Hey, how about we go shopping on our own? I could help you guys pick out stuff" Magnus suggested.

"Dude, you sound like such a girl. Are you..?" Jace trailed off, not sure how to ask Magnus the question.

Magnus just laughed, this would be the second time today that he would have to answer this question.

"No, I'm bi. I had a few girlfriends before, but I like boys better" Magnus explained.

Alec blushed. But Magnus and Jace just shrugged it off.

They got out of the car and headed for a men's store. They looked around at the different articles of clothing but the stuff was too bland to Magnus.

Jace was looking through a rack of button up shirts when he stopped suddenly. He looked up and his eyes got this glazed over look. He turned to the other two.

"You guys, look over there" Jace whispered.

Alec and Magnus looked over the rack of shirts and saw a short red head with her dad. Alec saw nothing special and Magnus only appreciated her very red hair.

"Yeah? What about her?" Magnus asked.

"She looks like an angel. I think I'm going to go over and talk to her" Jace said.

"Jace you do realize you sound like a total creeper right?" Magnus told him.

Jace just shrugged and got an air of cockiness around him. He walked over to the red head and started to talk to her. Magnus and Alec watched as Jace talked to the girl. Whatever he said next, made the red headed girl slap him in the face. She walked away with her head up. Jace came back over to Alec and Magnus.

"She wants me" He said.

"Definitely. Because that slap wasn't clear enough" Alec said sarcastically.

Jace shrugged. Alec's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and checked it.

"Izzy says to come out to the car now, or else she's leaving without us" Alec said to them.

They walked out to the car and saw that Izzy was out there waiting for them. She glared at the three of them and told them to get into the car. They headed back to the house. When they got back, Maryse asked them how the shopping trip went. When they finished explaining, they went to their separate rooms.

Magnus remembered that he had to share a room with Alec. His heart sped up a little bit as he climbed the stairs with Alec.

_This is going to be a long night.._

_A/n: Okay, so fourth chapter done! Yay! How do you guys feel about that? Me? I feel kind of relieved. I worked on this all afternoon! So yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter. _

_Oh and Im now on twitter, so if you guys have an account PM me and I'll tell you mine so you can follow me and get story updates and what not. _

_*EDIT: This is a different version of chapter four. I didn't exactly like the original one, so I redone it! I hope you guys like this one better*_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Chantelle xox_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Okay, so here is chapter five. A lot of things were pointed out to me when I was reading the reviews for chapter four.. I'm sorry that it seemed a little forced. I know, I didn't like it entirely either. I really am trying my best here. So I hope this next chapter doesn't seem horrible or forced. _

_On with the story.._

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus was staring at the instructions for the futon, with a confused expression. He didn't exactly know how to do this. He never knew he was going to need to know how to put things together. After a few more moments of staring at the page he threw it down on the floor, and turned to Alec.

"Alec, you may hate me right now but could you please help me with this?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed but got up from his bed, anyway. He picked up the instructions and looked at them. He too, looked at them with a blank expression.

"It cant be that hard.." He muttered.

He turned around to find a part to the futon. While he was trying to look for it, he heard a loud crash. He turned back around to see that Magnus wasn't standing there anymore.

"Magnus?" Alec said.

He heard a muffled cry.

"Magnus stop this, it isn't funny" Alec sighed.

Alec went back to the instructions. As he was reading them, the muffled cries became more louder and insistent. Alec sighed again and looked around the room.

"Magnus where the hell are you?" Alec said to no one in particular.

Another cry. Alec listened for a moment as another cry came. He followed the cries until he came in front of the futon mattress and the frame for it. He lifted up the mattress and saw that Magnus there. He pushed the mattress all the way off, and started to laugh.

"Oh yes, laugh at the person who was just trapped between a mattress and frame" Magnus scowled.

"You got to admit, its pretty funny" Alec said.

"For you maybe" Magnus grumbled.

"So how did you get stuck?" Alec asked.

"Honestly? I have no sweet clue. One moment I'm standing by the mattress, and then in another moment I'm trapped between it and the frame. It was scary! I thought I was going to die" Magnus shuddered.

"So do you want to continue setting this up?" Alec asked.

"No. I refuse to sleep on something, that almost killed me" Magnus pouted.

"Aww, is the big baby afraid of a bed?" Alec said in a voice that mothers would use on their babies.

"Psst, no" Magnus said.

"Uh huh, sure" Alec replied.

"I'm serious! How would you feel if you got stuck like that?" Magnus said.

"I suppose, I'd be a little freaked out" Alec admitted.

"Well, there you go" Magnus replied.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. They looked at everything but each other. Magnus sighed. The silence was beginning to suffocate him.

"Okay, so what did I do to make you hate me so much?" Magnus asked suddenly.

Alec blushed furiously.

"I don't hate you" He said softly.

"Then what was with all those mean comments and the glaring?" Magnus prodded.

"I suppose I felt a little angry because you were so accepted into my family. I guess I felt like yu were trying to steal my family away from me. And I felt like you were going to try to take my little brothers place. And I was a little mad at you when you yelled in my face when all I said was 'are you okay?'" Alec explained.

Now that Magnus looked back, he did seem like a jerk for yelling at Alec. All he had done was ask him if he was okay, and Alec didn't even know him at the time.

"I'm sorry about that" Magnus said, sheepishly.

"I suppose I'm sorry too. For all the glaring and hurtful comments" Alec replied.

"So, we'll call this a truce?" Magnus asked.

"Sure" Alec agreed.

They stood in silence again. They didn't know what to say to each other. Alec was still trying to get used to somebody sharing his room, and Magnus was trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

_Stop that, you've only known the boy for not even a day!_ The voice in his head hissed.

Shut up.

"Hey Alec? Do you wanna play a game?" Magnus asked.

Alec hesitated. "Depends on what game it is"

"Don't worry, its only 'truth or dare'" Magnus said.

"Why not" Alec shrugged.

They sat on the floor, next to the mattress that nearly suffocated Magnus. He tried to keep far from it as possible. But ended up getting closer to Alec. Which wasn't good for his already out-of-control heart.

"So Alec, truth or dare?" Magnus asked.

"Uh, truth?" Alec said this like a question.

Magnus thought about what he was going to ask Alec. Then he said:

"Who was your first crush?"

Alec visibly paled.

"Uh, it was.." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "It was Jace, okay?"

"Jace? Seriously? What do you see in that guy? Sure, he's pretty. But I just don't see anything special about him" Magnus commented.

Alec made a face, but didn't comment.

"Uh, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"I'll be boring this time.. so truth" Magnus said.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Alec questioned.

"Hmm, there was a lot of things but the most embarrassing one would have to be the time I got pretty drunk and told the person who I had a crush on at the time, that I liked him. Too bad he was straight" Magnus said.

"That doesn't seen too embarrassing" Alec mused.

"Oh it was, trust me" Magnus muttered.

Alec was about to say something, but Izzy barged into the room. Alec jumped away from Magnus. He hadn't noticed how close they got in the time that they were playing the semi-childish game.

"Mom wants to know, if Magnus needs sheets for the futon" Izzy said.

"Um, a comforter or two would be okay" Magnus replied.

"Okay then! I'll tell her that" Izzy said and left the room.

Alec moved closer to Magnus shyly.

"So where were we?" Magnus asked.

"It was your turn again" Alec muttered.

Magnus tapped his fingers against his chin.

"Right! Hmm, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" Alec replied.

"I dare you to help me put together this death trap" Magnus said with a scowl.

Alec laughed but complied anyway. They got up form the floor and looked at the instructions for the millionth time. Once they figured out where all the parts went to, they got started on putting all the pieces together.

About and hour and a few minor injuries later, Alec and Magnus were sitting on the futon. They sighed as they laid their heads against the soft material.

"I'm so glad, that this is finally done" Magnus breathed.

"Me too" Alec agreed.

"Although, we didn't get to finish our game" Magnus pouted playfully.

Alec nodded, a blush was forming on his face.

"Its your turn by the way" Magnus added.

"Er, truth or dare?" He asked.

"I still feel like being boring soo.. I pick truth" Magnus said.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Alec asked.

"When I was fourteen, it was with some guy that went to my private school at the time" Magnus explained.

For some reason Alec felt a flare of jealousy. He quickly diminished the feeling.

"Your turn" Alec said.

"Okay, so truth or dare oh great foster brother of mine with amazing blue eyes" Magnus said theatrically.

Alec blushed scarlet. He wasn't used to getting these kind of comments.

"Uh, t-truth" He stuttered.

"Dd you have your first kiss yet?" Magnus asked.

Alec felt the embarrassed blush rise up on his face, like an inferno. He felt a little ashamed that he didn't have his first kiss yet, and he was eighteen.

"N-no" He stuttered quietly.

"Hey its okay, not everyone finds someone they want to kiss yet" Magnus said gently.

Alec looked at Magnus with a thankful kind of look.

"Your turn" Magnus said.

"O-okay then. Uh, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Truth, yet again" Magnus smirked.

"Um, who was your first girlfriend and who was your first boyfriend?" Alec asked with a bright blush on his face.

"My first girlfriend's name was Camille Belcourt. We went out when I was thirteen. My first boyfriend was actually my best friend, Ragnor Fell. We went out when I first discovered that I was bi. But that was a very short lived relationship. It was a little bit too awkward, so we decided that we were better off as friends" Magnus explained.

"Oh" Alec said quietly.

"Okay! So, Alec truth or dare?" Magnus said.

Alec, feeling a little bold said: "Dare"

Magnus grinned.

"I dare you to kiss me"

_Oh no.._

_A/n: Okay so I'm going to leave this there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry if this seems a little childish. I just felt like the two of them playing truth or dare was a cute idea. _

_And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger there '^.^!_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Chantelle xox_


End file.
